A need exists for a small versatile tool for use in a wellbore to protect drilling and measurement while drilling components, centralize drilling and measurement while drilling equipment from particles dislodged while cutting a wellbore, while additionally smoothing a bore, as the drill string is pulled in and out of the wellbore.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.